My Archangel
by Masseffectgal
Summary: The story of Garrus and Shepard's relationship after the reapers are defeated.(see how Garrus deals with the challenges of fatherhood). Also I own none of the characters but my Shepard ,her children and my characters family except Hannah. (Sorry this is my first fanfic so if it's bad I'm sorry but if it's good don't be afraid to comment and maybe I'll make another.)on hiatus
1. Loss Of Bullets

Last thing I remember is a flash of red and the sound of something exploding then everything goes black and all I think of is the order he gave to come back alive and it motivated me to try to stay alive.

Meanwhile on the ship Garrus was losing his bullets.

"Garrus do you really think I don't want to go get her but we have to get out of here so our ship survives I promise will come back and get her if it's the last thing I do."

"Joker you better or you'll have more to worry about than me you will have Wrex,Grunt,Zaeed,Jack, Bakara,Hannah and Trey Shepard (Shepard's biotic parents)to deal with you got that."

"Yah yah I got you Garrus."

"I noted that as well Jeff"Edi said back .

Back on earth where everyone on the ground was looking for Shepard.

"Admiral I believe we found Shepard but we need some help getting her out from under the rubble."

"Copy that sending some of her beware lieutenant of them they are a krogan clan chief a pure breed krogan and the strongest biotic I have ever seen so you just stand back and let them do their work."

"Aye aye sir" the said just before the two krogan charged straight at her then towards the rumble then the lieutenant dodged out of the way just as the biotic charged straight at the rubble. In a few seconds they had the commander out and loaded onto the shuttle but she was in a coma like soon got to the most intact was in room 142 and they notified her crew well left them messages as they had not got communications back up and last thing they heard was the were in a uncharted galaxy in the exodus system they dubbed the galaxy Solus and the planet Krios.

Shepard's POV

All I saw was darkness like when I talked to Leviathan then they spoke saying they had repaired the citadel and relays and that they helped each of my crew in many ways as a thanks for killing the reapers for Miranda the gift of fertility,Garrus and I the way to see what a human turian baby looks like,Liara and Javik a way to study protheans better,Samara her daughters are no longer are like Morith,Wrex and Grunt will be blessed with many children,Zaeed and Samara give each other a chance,Kasumi finds some amazing items to steal, helps find a way to fix Joker's problem and cure Kepral syndrome for the drell,EDI will be made both of organic and robotic parts (like in the green ending).,Kaiden,Shepard and Jack's biotic side effects go away and so do other biotic's in the universe so that they do not die from neural decay,Cortez and Samantha finds love some where in the universe,Ashley's spirit final is at peace,Tali and the quarian's final live without their suits,the geth final are accepted by the universe because of that conversation everything went back to black and I still did not wake up but at least I can hear people.

Back on the Normandy

"Well we are almost out of food for me and Tali but you guys should be fine and we have got the ship working again and we have got messages"said Garrus to the crew

"Okay let's all see our incoming messages"Samantha said so everyone walked to the war room to use the went alphabetical by first name to be fair to was Garrus who first talk to his family about how happy he was that everyone was pretty much okay and then he tried to talk to Shepard but got Hackett who told him what happened on earth the conversation went like this "Oh hey Admiral why did shepard's com get me you."Garrus said then Hackett said " First drop rank for now and second because she is in a coma and on earth a red burst went off and destroyed almost all tech but just hours ago they came back on for no reason but we can ask Shepard when she is well and I think you should get here soon so she can see you before anyone else."

"Oh okay and aye aye sir."said Garrus before spinning on his heels and telling Joker to set a corse for after everyone else was gone Garrus headed to Shepard he arrived it look as it did when she left which was neat and tidy with the exception of data pads all over and her hamster Jenkins who was named after the first solider she lost under her command as XO of the Normandy the cage was a other than that her old helmet,chess set,awards and a husk's head which he did not know she had and there was a ring box the held a ring that EDI gave her call a victory ring then he walked to the bed to see what the box he say had in it when he looked in it he say his old rifle which Garrus could not find after the crash of the Normandy there was a note it said:

Dear Garrus

If I did not make it out of the battle alive I will see you in heaven and I was going to give this to you on the anniversary of our meeting but I here wish I was there.

Love you,

Shepard

If turians could cry then Garrus was as he got up and walked into the bathroom he found a note that said:

Ps:I know you to well Garrus if I am alive then you will be meeting my family after all this and if you meet mine I will meet you whole I will tell you my whole name if you let me choose what you wear.

When Garrus finished he silently made a deal with her and gave himself a high 3 because he wanted Shepard to meet his family but then he looked at the last part and promised himself that he would choose her outfit for her meeting his Joker's voice made him jump and Garrus had obviously made a sound that Joker noticed and said sorry that he scared him and Garrus said it was okay after he made sure he did not have a heart just said a that they are now arriving at there destination and Garrus jumped for joy and ran to the shuttle bay after he got the bundle of Shepard's favourite flowers and the box of chocolates and he was dress in his civilian clothing as soon as he stepped out he was at the hospital she was at and he went though the security and right to the room she was in.

3 days later

He woke himself up and saw that her eyes were open and she was watching messages Miranda and told her Shepard was awake were just getting ready to release her from the were walking to Shepard's house she owned now because it was Anderson old we got there we sat at the kitchen table talking about meeting each other's families when Garrus asked that if she picked his outfit for meeting her parents he could pick hers for when she meets his family they both agree to the terms and head off to the store they started at the store for women's clothing and after trying on many outfits that Garrus picked and in the end he choose the black and turquoise dress with a blue cherry blossoms as the pattern .Then the couple went to the men's clothing store where Garrus tried on lots of clothing at the end Shepard chose a classic suit and then bought a rose clip to put on it when they left the store Shepard's omni tool beeped telling her that she was meeting up with her parents soon.

They got in a shuttle to go meet Shepard's family After putting the clothing on. When they arrive at the garden where they were meeting to have a picnic Garrus saw 3 women and a man these people Shepard identified as her mother Hannah and twin sister Estella and youngest sister Pendula and the man that made Garrus a little uneasy was Shepard's dad talked for a long time and turns out Pendula had seen Garrus on ANN and had a crush on him and James but now Garrus is her brother in law so she was good just finding him cute and bugging him .As it turns out Estella has a crush on Javik because of seeing him in pictures and hearing about only person Garrus had a problem convincing was Hannah and well that's because the first contact war and he is now best buds with Shepard's dad because they are both ex-csec and are snipers and are convinced that one is better than the other. Just after the conversation ended Shepard's sister got her one wish at she got give Garrus a hug and kiss and move on then Garrus' omni tool went off telling him it is time to meet to his mom,dad and sister so they go onto the shuttle and went to the ship they were on and on the way there Shepard told Garrus her name it is Sera Haruna Shepard Garrus thought the name suited they finally found Garrus' family there were two female turians and one male other than Garrus the first female which was Garrus ' mom Sorlini and second was his older sister Solana and next to her was their father this conversation Sera BFFs with Solana as well as Sorlini but had some trouble with Balicus who was a very strict traditional turian but Garrus convinced then in front of Garrus' whole family he asked "Sera Haruna Shepard will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me" and of course Sera squeals like a little child getting a new toy as says " hell yah no Shepard without Vakarian right" the ring Garrus got was made out of the turian equivalent is to gold and had a turian diamond in the centre.

Months later

Invited:

Jack/her biotic sqaud

James

Cortez

Hannah/Estella/Pendula/Trey

Solana/Balicus/Sorlini

Zaeed

Kasumi

Wrex/Bakara

Grunt

Kaiden

Miranda/Oriana

Ashley's relatives

Samantha

Kelly

Hackett

Joker/EDI

Javik

Liara

Tali

Kenneth/Gabby

Adams

Diana Allers

Citadel Council(except dalatrass)

Jacob

Rest of the crew

Maids of honor :Jack/Bakara

Bridesmaids:Tali,Liara,Solana,Estalla, Pendula

Best man:Wrex /Grunt

Guys:Joker,Javik,Zaeed,Trey, Balicus

At the wedding Javik thought Estalla

might just be a prothean in hiding so they are in a relationship now and Pendula and James got together because she is a Lola just like her sister but less loco.

Gifts received:

Card for tattoo with Jack (she pays for you and her to both get a tattoo)

A Siamese cat- Kasumi

Secret recipe for eggs-James

Matching engraved sniper rifles-Hackett

Quarian songbook-Tali

Videos of interviews and of the wedding-Diana

Baby pyjamas that say Grunt's favourite little battle-master on it.

Girl baby outfit Tuchankan princess and roar I'm a T-Wrex baby outfits-Wrex

Varren stuffy-Zaeed

Normandy crew stuffies -Liara/Samara

Palaven bean bag chair-Vakarians

Earth bean bag chair-Shepards

The list goes on.

A week later.

Garrus!Come here Sera said Garrus ran full tilt into the bathroom and stared straight at the pregnancy test and jumped with joy Shepard was pregnate with a human turian hybrid and it was was the first girls name was Nexiana and the other is Jixsa.

Six months later

Here are your twin girls lady have a nice day and congratulations.

- next part coming soon so don't worry -


	2. A New Challenge

From this point on in the story I will be writing everything from Shepard's I might skip periods of in story time. Also I am take recommendations and will make a Fanfiction for almost anything.I am making many more like this and I am doing some even romance that do not occur in the game.

* * *

I hear another cry come from the next room in the house Garrus had been given by his father for a present both for my birthday and for the birth of my says with a grumble "I'll help them" but before he could even put a foot on the ground I was already up and groans and says"I swear I'll give you something tomorrow"I giggle in response.

When I finally get to sleep its because I passed is the quiet baby and if I go by Garrus' parents he was the quiet one to so at least they got something good in them so far as for the other twin is just the devil she never stops crying no matter what.

I just got a vid message from my sister her and James want to meet up with my sisters and my whole family here and me and Garrus' house so I agreed and told my family that the event would take place I two days.

When the message ended Garrus and me looked at each other like finally the children can bother someone else.


End file.
